This application is a filing under 35 USC 371 of PCT/SE02/02051 filed Nov. 12, 2002.
The present invention relates to a holder for a container for liquid products. A device for a holder for a container for liquid products for application on a wall is known, which container may be made of various materials such as plastic, glass, paper, metal or the like and which may be in the nature of a bag or bottle with a preferably detachable closure means that is elongate, which includes a dosing member such as a pump arrangement that can be influenced externally transversely and manually by part of an actuating member such as a lever pivotably journalled in the holder, the container with an elongate closure means being designed to rest against the container, the blank for the container consisting of a substantially rectangular plate with a longitudinal and a transverse extension, which plate in its longitudinal direction has a longitudinally-running through-slot with two parts arranged one on each side of the slot and which plate is shaped substantially as a U about an axis perpendicular to the slot, the plate part on one side of the slot being bent inwards so that the plate part forms a U-like part that is intended with its outer part to surround and limit lateral movement of the elongate closure means and the plate part on the other side of the slot retaining its outwardly directed shape and with its inner part being intended to partially surround the container and its elongate closure means.